orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Healy
'''Sam Healy '''is a corrections officer and inmate counselor at Litchfield Penitentiary. He is the first season's secondary antagonist. He is portrayed by Michael Harney. Biography Before Litchfield Healy is revealed to possibly have a mentally ill mother. She violently throws the food he brings to her against a wall, then she immediately asks him to dance on top of a bed with her ("Mother's Day"). On one occasion as a child, Healy fearfully ran to a church after his mother became "sick" again. He sees a man that he thinks is Jesus, though he is really just a homeless person. The man vomits on Healy ("Trust No Bitch"). ").]] Arrival at Litchfield Healy began working at Litchfield many years ago. He is seen welcoming Red to prison ("Moscow Mule"). Season One A complex figure in the prison, Healy initially seems to be on Piper's side and dispenses advice on how stay out of trouble. He expects that Chapman will serve as his informant and puppet, but she resists all such attempts. He progresses into an antagonist for Chapman, sending her to SHU on Thanksgiving for provocative dancing, and ultimately turning a blind eye as Tiffany Doggett tries to kill her. Season Two In season two, Healy attempts to atone for his actions in the first season and manages to secure a furlough for Piper to go see her dying grandmother. Healy has a Ukrainian mail-order bride named Katya, who speaks limited English. Their relationship is dysfunctional, in large part as a result of their inability to communicate. He previously sought relationship advice from Red, but she is unwilling to help once their relationship ceased to be mutually beneficial. In "40 OZ of Furlough", Healy is seen visiting a therapist. He then roots her. He discusses his marriage, quick temper, and dissatisfaction with his job. In subsequent scenes with his therapist, Healy gives answers and reactions akin to the inmates. It's unclear if these are his authentic reactions or if he's using the therapist's responses as a guide for his own attempts at counseling in the prison. He takes Doggett under his wing and agrees to counsel her weekly, in addition to creating a support group called "Safe Place." The group is later cancelled by Healy due to the fact that no one shows up, but he and Doggett remain close friends. Season Three We see a flashback of him and his mother, where his mother is mentally unstable, drawing on the wall with lipstick, throwing a vase at young Sam then asking him to come dance with her on the bed. He also created an enemy when new counselor Berdie Rogers shows up. Personality A complex figure, Healy has periods of sternness and stubbornness followed by periods of genuine care. His season three showdown with fellow counselor Berdie Rogers revealed his misogyny and possible racism. Healy is shown to be very homophobic and probably sexistic. Right at the beginning of the series, when he first meets Piper, he states to her that she should be aware of lesbians, hopefully that she is none. Later, when Doggat shows him Piper and Alex dancing provocative erotically, he gets so angry that he sends Piper to the SHU claiming she would have tried to rape Alex. He once even made a suggestion to his superiors that all lesbian inmates should be sent to a separate prison from the heterosexual ones. He even posseses a book that claims women would plan to rule the world over men and enslave them, based on the idea of lesbianism. Physical Appearance A slightly overweight, older white man with a brooding look. He often uses glasses to read fine print. Relationships Romantic *Katya Healy (wife) *Red Friends *Joe Caputo *Tiffany Doggett *Red Enemies *Lesbians * Alex Vause * Berdie Rogers * Natalie Figueroa Memorable Quotes "A couple of years ago we found two women naked from the waist down" - Moscow Mule Gallery Season 1 "I Wasn't Ready" HealyEp1A.png HealyEp1B.png HealyEp1C.png HealyEp1D.png HealyEp1E.png Others Healy, Sam Healy, Sam Healy, Sam Category:Season 3 Characters